Not the kind of guy
by JolinarJackson
Summary: Charlie was staring searchingly at him while Ian put an arm around his hip and brushed the dark curls out of his forehead with his free hand. “Say yes,” Ian whispered.
1. Chapter 1

_Snippet:_ Charlie was staring searchingly at him while Ian put an arm around his hip and brushed the dark curls out of his forehead with his free hand. "Say yes," Ian whispered.

_Pairing:_ Charlie/Ian Edgerton  
_Rating:_ MA  
_Spoiler:_ Sniper Zero, Toxin, Two daughters, Spree, Hot Shot  
_Setting:_ Season one to Season three  
_Warnings:_ Slash, sex, bad words  
_Author's note:_ Written for the _Numb3rs New Year Challenge_. I'm answering the prompts of Truthwritaslies: 1. How they got together and 2. A fight bad enough that they're on the verge of breaking up, but something happens and they get back together (though that's only minor)

_Beta:_cpwatcher, thank you!

_Disclaimer:_ I'm not making money with this fanfic. The TV-show _Numb3rs_ and the characters appearing within it belong to their producers and creators. Any similarities to living or dead persons are purely coincidental and not intended.

***

***

**1.**

It was after things had calmed down. The team was sitting together in a bar near the FBI head office. Don had brought along Charlie. David and Terry, who had met Ian on their way out of the FBI building, had invited the sniper. They were celebrating the fact that Sniper Zero was gone and the people of LA could take a deep breath again. They were also celebrating the fact that Charlie was still alive. The bar, although small and rustic, was full and loud. Ian looked over the table to Charlie, who was sitting opposite him, and caught his eyes. Questioningly, he raised his eyebrows. Charlie blushed and ducked his head. Ian permitted himself a knowing grin and laughed loudly when Don and Terry did. He didn't know what David had told them, and he wasn't interested either. He was concentrating on Charlie who was making an effort to evade his looks and ignore him. Ian had felt Charlie watch him since his participation in the case began. Until now, he'd wanted to let the professor make the first move, but time was running out. Ian would fly to Washington tomorrow. Fugitive Recovery needed him there.

Ordinarily, Ian was not the kind of guy who lived in a relationship. He had one-night stands with both women and men and valued the liberty it gave him. He was away too much to be able to satisfy a partner long-term. He only began a relationship if the solitude got too overwhelming or he happened to be at a place for a longer stretch of time. However, they usually ended when the reality of his job caught up with him.

Ian had immediately been interested in Charlie. The dark curls (which Ian appreciated on men and women), the dark eyes, and the boyish face, had caught him at first sight. The intellect and the way he kept challenging Ian had only made Don's brother more interesting. Charlie was complicated and stubborn. Pursuing him would be a challenge. Ian loved challenges. And after the excitement which the hunt had given him within the last few days, he also needed sex. Charlie playing coy acknowledged his interest. The only thing lacking now was the opportunity to take things a little further. It presented itself when the team decided to go home. Terry, who had held back on the alcohol like Ian, offered to drive Don, David and Charlie home. Ian reacted. "My hotel's in Pasadena. I'll give Charlie a lift."

Don scrutinized him sceptically, as if he felt the need to assess him completely anew as soon as the security of his little brother was involved, and nodded. "Okay," he said. Charlie was also agreeing with a nod and Ian knew that he'd won. In the parking lot, he was moving slowly enough toward his car to give the others the chance to drive off. Ian had parked on the edge of the lot. A group of teenagers sitting on the asphalt had chosen his car as a back rest but they ran away as soon as they saw Ian approaching, leaving several empty beer bottles behind.

Charlie joined him, his bag slung over one shoulder. "I'm not sure that they should even be out at this time of night," he said, obviously trying to start a conversation. Ian nodded slowly, deciding that a direct approach would be best. He went to the front passenger door and opened it.

However, when Charlie tried to get in, Ian manoeuvred his body between the smaller man and the door. Before Charlie was able to say anything, Ian was pressing him with his body against the car, staring down at him. "Charlie," he said softly, "two possibilities. One: I'll drive you home and we'll never talk about this again. Two: you're coming with me."

He brushed through the dark hair with a hand, pressing himself closer to Charlie to let him feel that he was aroused, leaving no doubt as to his intentions. Charlie stared at him with an open mouth and wide eyes. "Uh …," he said.

"Nothing's going to happen unless you want it to," Ian whispered, digging his fingers into Charlie's curls to gently force him to look at him. "Say yes."

Charlie swallowed deeply. "I …" When Charlie hesitated once more Ian caught his lips in a gentle but demanding kiss. He wound an arm round Charlie's hip and pulled him closer, shoving a leg between those of the professor, and then pressed him to the car again. Surprised, Charlie panted into the kiss and Ian used the opportunity to deepen it. Charlie, who tasted like beer and peanuts, was trembling. Ian couldn't say whether it was because of the kiss, the cool evening air or the cold metal of the car at his back. But he cuddled up to the younger man, trying to share body heat. His tongue found Charlie's, persuading it to return the kiss. Ian's thigh pressed gently up against Charlie's cock and he tightened his grip in Charlie's hair when he felt the beginnings of an erection. Charlie's bag fell to the ground with a muffled sound and Ian once again became aware of their surroundings. He broke the kiss reluctantly and looked round. They were standing in the shadow of a house. Nobody seemed to have seen them. Charlie was breathing heavily, one hand gripping the collar of Ian's jacket tensely as if he wanted to stop Ian from leaving, or himself from falling down. He looked at Ian with a mixture of admiration and excitement. "Yes," he said softly.

***

Ian's hotel room was small and the furniture cheap. The FBI paid for only a certain degree of luxury and Ian was content enough not to pay for more. Ian's laptop and some advertisements for LA were spread out on the small desk under the window. His clothes were folded neat and tidy in his suitcase - he never unpacked them since he didn't think that it was worthwhile - and the plane ticket for the next day was lying on the bedside table. Condoms and lube were waiting in the drawer but Ian decided to leave them there for the time being, when he entered with a nervous Charlie. He left the ceiling light, with the uncomfortably glaring bulb, turned off and instead switched on the small lamp on the bedside table of the double bed which threw a considerably more cozy light. Charlie entered the room and hesitantly closed the door. The professor was excited enough to stare out of the window and talk about a mathematical problem through the whole drive over here, that was called P vs. NP ... or N vs. PN ... Ian hadn't really listened. He put the car keys on the bedside table. Charlie was standing next to the bed as if he didn't know what he should do, a hand clenching the strap of his bag. Ian didn't know whether Charlie had experience with men. Perhaps he was only being shy. Ian stepped up to him and threw his leather jacket over the chair by the desk. He took the bag away from Charlie and put it on the end of the bed. When he turned round to Charlie again, a short laugh escaped him at the tense facial expression the professor wore. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said, "Don't look at me as if I'd take out the saw any minute."

Charlie swallowed hard and nodded. "I'm just -- nervous."

"You want to do this, right?" Ian asked earnestly.

Charlie nodded hastily. "Right. I …" He nodded again. "Yeah."

"Good," Ian answered. He stepped up to Charlie and kissed him again. His hand on Charlie's back was pulling the smaller man closer and then it glided under the T-shirt, teasing its way towards the seam of the jeans. Charlie seemed to decide that he was being too passive because he put his hands on Ian's shoulders and then let one glide down Ian's chest, brushing over a nipple with his thumb. Ian smiled. "He knows how it works," he murmured, appreciating the stimulation. Charlie ignored him. He went to the tips of his toes, deepening the kiss, before he pulled Ian's T-shirt out of his jeans, brushing his hand over warm skin. Ian shoved his hand under Charlie's jeans and the boxer shorts. Charlie panted, pressing up to Ian, and then he stepped away, forcing the agent to pull his hand out of Charlie's pants. Charlie shed his T-shirt, dropping it to the ground. Ian mirrored him and then opened his jeans. Only a minute later he was pushing a completely naked Charlie on to the bed. Charlie was lying under him and wrapped his legs around Ian's hips. Their erections touched and Charlie gasped softly. Ian kissed the first sweat of arousal off Charlie's forehead and started to dry hump him, building a constant rhythm. One hand sank into Charlie's dark curls while he opened the bedside table drawer with the other one. Charlie's hands were resting on Ian's back, constantly seeking more friction. When Ian dropped condoms and the lube on the bed, Charlie turned his head and stopped his movements. Ian paused as well and kissed Charlie's lips, this time more softly. "Have you ever been with a man before?"

Charlie looked up at him. "A long time ago," he answered.

"How long?" Ian asked, opening the tube of lube and squirting some onto his hand.

"Eight years," Charlie answered.

Ian clenched a fist around the lube in his palm to warm it up, and then he shoved a hand between their bodies. "You know how it works, then," Ian said. Charlie's lips curled up into a smile and he nodded. He closed his eyes, arching his back, when Ian penetrated him with a finger. His body tried instinctively to get away, but Ian was still pinning him down with his body, with Charlie's legs wound around his hips, and Charlie could hardly move. Ian kissed him, trying to calm him down and rolled his hips to re-ignite Charlie's arousal. It was difficult to move with his hand between their bodies though, until Charlie's legs let go of Ian's hips. Charlie began pressing his heels into the mattress to spread his legs further, and Ian suddenly had more space to move. He made use of it by adding another finger. Charlie cried out quietly, his hands clenching in the blanket, when Ian touched his prostate. Ian moved his fingers carefully, preparing Charlie for the penetration as good as possible. He pressed a gentle kiss on Charlie's collarbone and supported his forehead on Charlie's shoulder, as he started to fuck him with a third finger.

"Ian," Charlie panted softly, "Oh." Charlie put his hands around Ian's neck, rubbing over the dark hairline there. He whimpered and pushed his hips up, looking for friction with Ian's body. He found Ian's erection and the agent groaned, answering the pressure until Charlie was pinned to the mattress again. Ian pulled him into a deep kiss, whispering "Shh" into Charlie's mouth, and leant their foreheads against each other. Charlie looked up at him, the brown eyes focused completely on Ian's. Ian removed his fingers and opened one of the condoms. He pulled Charlie into a new kiss and waited until the other man had put his legs on Ian's shoulders before he penetrated him gently. Ian swallowed Charlie's soft cry with a kiss, clenching his hands around Charlie's shoulders, and did his best not to come right away. Charlie was tight. Too tight. And judging by the short pants which found their way past their kiss, Charlie could barely breathe. Ian tried to shift some of his weight off Charlie but Charlie's hands dug into Ian's sweaty hair and held him tight when Ian tried to break the kiss. "Don't," Charlie whispered. His legs slipped down to wrap around Ian's chest and he breathed a little more easily. Ian didn't move until both of them were breathing more calmly, waiting until Charlie stopped the kiss and nodded at him. Ian built up a slow rhythm, taking care not to hurt Charlie. Charlie's hands scrabbled to hold onto Ian's shoulders and he dug his fingers into the muscles before he arched his back.

Ian's hand found Charlie's cock and started to jerk him off. His other hand sank into Charlie's damp hair and forced him into a heated kiss which Charlie answered just as passionately. Ian moved faster, sweat dripping into his eyes. "Charlie," he whispered, panting, when he felt the other man tense up. Charlie bit his lip and closed his eyes. "Charlie." It was permission and Charlie came with a cry. His orgasm drove Ian over the edge as well and he came with three more deep thrusts into Charlie's body before he collapsed onto him. He panted into the blanket. Charlie's legs landed on the bed with a muffled sound and Ian wanted to move off him, but Charlie held on. Ian raised his head and propped himself up with an arm next to Charlie to be able to look into his eyes. Charlie was smiling, his brown eyes sparkling and his otherwise pale face was sweaty, the cheeks reddened. Ian brushed some astray damp curls from Charlie's forehead. "You are beautiful," he said.

Charlie laughed. "You're just saying that because you had an orgasm a minute ago."

"Maybe," Ian answered and licked the salty sweat off Charlie's cheek, "but it's true." He got up and removed the condom, throwing it into the garbage can in the small bathroom. He looked into the mirror while he was washing his face with cold water. "I'll give you a lift home!" he called into the other room. He considered jumping into the shower, then postponed it until the next morning with a shrug. When he returned to the bedroom, Charlie was sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling his t-shirt over his head. He was already wearing his jeans. Ian put on his own jeans and t-shirt, then his jacket. He gave Charlie a questioning look while the younger man was smoothing out his t-shirt. "You okay?" he asked.

Charlie looked up to him and smiled. "Sure." They were silent while they were heading for the car and the drive to the house was silent for the most part, too, only interspersed with Charlie's directions. When Ian stopped and cut the engine in front of the dark house, Charlie sighed. "Thanks."

Ian nodded. Since he'd succeeded with the direct approach the first time, he decided to use it now, too. "I'm not looking for the love of my life, Professor. We were just having fun. You knew that, right?"

"Sure," Charlie answered. He shrugged. "I just think …" He hesitated. "I'm going to miss you," he said finally.

Ian grinned, feeling strangely flattered. "I'll see you around." He put a hand on Charlie's neck and pulled him into a short, damp kiss.

"Or you could call me," Charlie said before he smiled and got out. Ian waited until he was in the house before he returned to the hotel. He had a feeling that Charlie hadn't meant the last remark seriously.

Ian wasn't the kind of guy who called and Charlie was smart enough to know that.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Pairing:_ Charlie/Ian Edgerton  
_Rating:_ NC-17  
_Warnings:_ Slash, sex, bad words  
_Beta: _cpwatcher, thank you!

_Disclaimer:_ I'm not making money with this fanfic. The TV-show _Numb3rs_ and the characters appearing within it belong to their producers and creators. Any similarities to living or dead persons are purely coincidental and not intended.

_Author's note:_ Also, I'm currently looking for a beta willing to look through the grammar of other _Numb3rs_ stories I wrote. If there's someone out there interested, just leave me a PM.

**2.**

Alan Eppes left the house in the evening. Ian watched Charlie's father getting into his car and leaving, only then did he leave the shadow of the house he had been leaning against. It wasn't as if he wanted to hide from Alan, but he hated small talk and meeting Alan would have resulted in just that. Through some skilfully placed questions to Don, Ian had learned that Charlie would be alone at home this evening. While Don was still engaged in reading the reports of his team on McHugh's arrest, Alan was on the way to his book club right now. Ian had seen Charlie in the morning and spoken with him, but their talk had had to do with the case and they'd remained strictly professional. A private visit hadn't been planned but Ian had made up his mind after McHugh was arrested. Working with Charlie again had reminded him of the night over six months ago. It would have been nonsense to seek his pleasure somewhere else. Ian wanted Charlie. And he knew that Charlie wanted him, too.

Lights were on in the garage. When Ian took a look through the half open window, he saw the mathematician, wearing headphones, standing and writing in front of one of his blackboards. His hips moved in time to the music and Ian smiled, as he saw Charlie turning the music even louder. He didn't think that calling out or knocking would be heard, so he shoved the window up and climbed into the garage. Charlie didn't notice Ian approaching behind him. The sniper stood silently behind the smaller man for several moments, before he pulled the headphones off with a sudden movement. Frightened, Charlie flinched and turned around, a reproachful expression on his face. "Don, I told you …" He stopped when he recognized Ian. Then he smiled. "Hey!"

"Hey!" Ian answered.

Charlie turned off the music and put down the iPod. "Did you ring the bell? Sorry. It's hard to hear something when I …"

He stopped when Ian put a hand into his neck, pulling him close. "Charlie," he said softly, cupping his face to place a tender kiss on his lips. Charlie's hand moved to Ian's hip and his fingers hooked into one of the belt loops, dragging Ian a few inches closer until they could feel the other's body heat. Ian tightened his grip, pressing their bodies together. Charlie stared at him while Ian was putting an arm around his hips and brushed the dark curls out of his forehead with his free hand. "Say yes," Ian whispered. Charlie frowned as if he was studying an unsolvable problem in front of him. Ian pulled up Charlie's t-shirt, brushing with his fingertips just under the tops of the jeans. He stopped there. Charlie was still staring at him thoughtfully. "Say yes," Ian repeated.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked instead.

Ian smiled. "If you don't know by now, you'll have to get out more, Professor." Charlie grimaced and Ian knew just then that he'd lost. But he refused to give up, yet, and kept his arm around Charlie. "It's just sex," he said. "We had it. I just thought …"

"That you'd come to me and I'd spread my legs to let you fuck me?" Charlie asked.

Ian bit his lip to stifle an amused grin. "I'd have used nicer words. I didn't even know that you knew words like that." Charlie stepped back and Ian let him go. He got serious when Charlie crossed his arms. "We both knew what we were getting into, right?" he asked.

"The last time, yes," Charlie said. When Ian approached him again, Charlie stared at him, his expression firm. "No, Ian."

The agent shrugged, putting his hands on his hips. "Worth trying it." He went to the window. "See ya, Professor." That said, Ian left the garage just as fast as he'd entered it. He knew that Charlie wouldn't budge.

Ian wasn't the kind of guy who begged. The disappointment was there, though, for a couple of weeks and it was hard to breathe through it sometimes. Even though he tried to ignore it.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Pairing:_ Charlie/Ian Edgerton  
_**Rating:**_** NC-17**  
_Spoiler:_ Sniper Zero, Toxin, Two daughters, Spree, Hot Shot  
_Warnings:_ Slash, sex, bad words  
_Author's note:_ Written for the _Numb3rs New Year Challenge_. I'm answering the prompts of Truthwritaslies: 1. How they got together and 2. A fight bad enough that they're on the verge of breaking up, but something happens and they get back together (though that's only minor)

_Beta:_cpwatcher, thank you!

_Disclaimer:_ I'm not making money with this fanfic. The TV-show _Numb3rs_ and the characters appearing within it belong to their producers and creators. Any similarities to living or dead persons are purely coincidental and not intended.

**3.**

Crystal Hoyle had been a case which Ian wouldn't forget. Neither would Don. He invited Ian over for dinner with his father and Charlie, and Ian - who was exhausted and not in the mood to hunt his dinner down in his hotel's neighbourhood - went with him. On the way to Charlie's, Ian offered to Don to talk about the case. About Crystal. And about the way she'd died. But Don said no. Ian recommended that he talk with somebody he trusted. Not with a therapist - because Ian didn't trust those guys as far as he could throw them - but with somebody Don felt comfortable with. Don took note of Ian's words silently. Ian saw the family's home from the inside for the first time. It was composed of wood and leather, a very male place. But still, the female influence of Alan's late wife was noticeable here and there. Cushions, blankets, pictures and ceramics, coloured accents which made the house alive. Ian didn't know any details about the death of Don's mother, he'd only heard from Terry that she'd been very ill. He could imagine what kind of a woman she must have been, though, because he knew her sons.

During the meal, Don was quiet and completely focused on his plate, while Charlie and Alan cast worried glances at him, and tried to maintain a conversation. After the meal Don glanced at Ian, before he looked at his father. "Can I talk to you, Dad?" Ian was glad that Don seemed to have the intention to talk with somebody. He wasn't a professional sniper like Ian, who still had pangs of remorse after he'd taken a life. It was the last possible way for him. The last solution.

"I'll do the dishes," Charlie offered, even though he seemed to be hurt by Don's intention to talk to Alan rather than him.

Ian nodded. "I'll give you a hand."

While Don and Alan were heading for the garden, Charlie filled the dishwasher in the kitchen and cleaned up the remains of the cooking. "Is he okay?" he asked after a glance through the window into the garden. Alan and Don couldn't be seen from here - only a small pond was shimmering in the light of a garden lantern.

Ian shrugged. "He's your brother. You should know," he answered.

Charlie opened the refrigerator, fetching a beer. He turned around to face Ian and pushed the door of the refrigerator closed with his back, and then he offered the beer to Ian. "Sometimes I'm not sure."

Ian tipped the bottle in Charlie's direction with a questioning look. "Opener?" Charlie nodded and opened the drawer besides him. "How are you?" Ian asked cautiously.

Charlie stepped up to him and opened the bottle. Their fingers brushed and Ian saw Charlie glancing at him briefly. The professor shrugged. "Fine, I think." He looked up at Ian now, his lips curling into a smile. Then he suddenly stood on the tips of his toes and pressed their lips together. Surprised, Ian took a step backwards. Charlie lost his balance, falling against him and Ian wrapped a steadying arm around his hips, then he broke the kiss. "Charlie," he said firmly.

The mathematician turned away. "Yeah. Sorry about that. I … sorry." He put the bottle-opener aside. Ian stepped behind him and put a hand on his neck. Charlie pulled up his shoulders, shaking his head. "Sorry."

"Talk to me," Ian asked softly.

Charlie turned to face him and focused on a point over Ian's shoulder as if he was unable to look into his eyes. "I'm not good with things like that. I shouldn't have done that."

"Kiss me? Or reject me – a few months ago?"

Charlie sighed, staring at the floor in embarrassment. He crossed his arms. "I'm not sure."

"Okay," Ian said slowly. He took a sip of beer and put the bottle down on the counter. "Charlie," he said softly, gripping the mathematician's arms with both hands. When the younger man stubbornly refused to look up, Ian tipped up his chin and leant their foreheads together. "I'm not mad." The professor's dark eyes looked hesitantly into Ian's. "I never wanted to force you to do something you didn't want to do. I just don't know what you want."

"Maybe …" Charlie swallowed, averting his eyes. "I overreacted," he said.

"Charlie-"

"No." Charlie stepped away from Ian. "You just came on to me and kissed me and wanted to fuck me and -- it was just …" He swallowed. "I was right to be mad. Because I won't let you use me." Ian laughed. "What?" Charlie asked, irritated. "What?!"

Ian put his hands into his jeans pockets. "I'm not using you, okay? I just wanted some fun with a man who I think is …" He smiled and then approached Charlie, forcing him to lean back against the refrigerator. He dug a hand into Charlie's hair, pressing their bodies together. His lips found Charlie's temple and he brushed his nose through the dark curls, breathing in the smell of chalk and strawberry shampoo. He whispered into Charlie's ear. "… who I think is sexy and cute. But only, if he wants me, too." He dropped a kiss on Charlie's lips. "The same hotel, room 389. I'll lock up at midnight. Think about it." He turned away and left the kitchen. On his way outside, he took his jacket from the wardrobe and waved to Don and Alan who were coming back in from the garden. "Thanks for dinner, Mr. Eppes." In his car, on his way to the hotel, he smiled. And he wasn't ashamed to admit that he was really curious what Charlie would decide.

***

The knock came at half past eleven. Ian startled awake from a light sleep - sitting slumped back on the couch, too exhausted to follow the TV movie and too curious to go to bed - and rose to open the door. Charlie was standing there, his hands dug into his jacket pockets. He didn't look at Ian but to the floor. "Say yes," he asked softly.

Ian stifled a laugh, dragging him inside. He closed the door and pressed Charlie's body up against it. "Always," he answered and kissed him passionately.

***

Ian's hand glided through Charlie's sweaty hair and Charlie made a noise which sounded almost like a purr. He leant over Ian and seduced him into a slow, deep kiss which had Ian wrapping his legs around Charlie's hips to pull him closer. Charlie tasted like sex and all the things a college professor shouldn't taste like and Ian grinned in the kiss at the idea of surprising Charlie after a lesson and taking him in his office.

"Are you giving me a ride home?" Charlie interrupted the fantasy, "I came here with my bike."

"Why?" Ian asked.

Charlie shrugged. "It's warm outside. I love biking."

"No. Why would you want to leave?"

Charlie smiled mischievously, his eyes sparkling. "Agent Edgerton, are you inviting me to stay for breakfast?"

Ian shrugged. "Self-interest," he answered, "I'm pretty comfortable right now." To prove his point, he embraced Charlie tighter. A hand glided down Charlie's back to his ass.

Charlie closed his eyes, uttering the purr again, and Ian rolled them over to be able to look down at Charlie. "I thought you were tired," Charlie said, but he lifted his hips to give Ian's fingers better access.

Ian reached for the lube. "I think I can do it one more time."

***

Ian didn't know why he'd done it, but it was too late now. He wasn't the kind of guy who called a one night stand, even when they had sex more than once. It was even hard for him to call his sister regularly. He pulled his cell phone out of his bag and found the newly saved number. The dial tone seemed to give him the chance to hang up, but he didn't.

"_Eppes?" _

"Hey, Charlie!" he said, "I'm home."

"_You're really calling me,"_ Charlie said, and Ian could hear a pleased grin in his voice.

"I promised," he answered.

He wasn't the kind of guy who broke promises.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Pairing:_ Charlie/Ian Edgerton  
_Rating:_ NC-17

_Spoiler:_ Sniper Zero, Toxin, Two daughters, Spree, Hot Shot  
_Setting:_ Season one to Season three  
_Warnings:_ Slash, sex, bad words  
_Author's note:_ Written for the _Numb3rs New Year Challenge_. I'm answering the prompts of Truthwritaslies: 1. How they got together and 2. A fight bad enough that they're on the verge of breaking up, but something happens and they get back together (though that's only minor)

_Beta:_cpwatcher, thank you!

_Disclaimer:_ I'm not making money with this fanfic. The TV-show _Numb3rs_ and the characters appearing within it belong to their producers and creators. Any similarities to living or dead persons are purely coincidental and not intended.

**4.**

Ian could hear him breathing. He pressed closer to the wall, glimpsing carefully around the corner, however, he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary in the night's shadows. But he could hear him. Ian ducked, creeping forwards in the protection of the shadows. He stopped, listened, and prepared for the attack, his body tensing up. With a sudden movement he glided silently through the room and seized Charlie's t-shirt. Charlie made a surprised sound and fell to the floor when Ian tripped him. The agent landed on the smaller man and held his wrists to the floor. He laughed. "That was too easy."

"Ow!" Charlie answered and Ian, instantly worried, switched on the lamp near them. Light chased the shadows away, changing the training premise back to Charlie's living room.

"Are you hurt?" Ian asked.

Charlie shook his head. "Just fell awkwardly," he answered.

"You sure?" Ian wanted to get up and examine Charlie more closely, but the younger man's legs held him down.

"Sure," Charlie answered. He smiled. "Well, it seems I'm not born to be a fighter."

"You just need a little more training."

Charlie's hand brushed through Ian's dark hair. "Could we stop the exercise now?"

Ian made a show of thinking about it. "I don't know, Professor. I'm not exactly happy with your performance." He was pulled down into heated a kiss and rolled his hips. Charlie's obvious erection brushed his through two layers of cotton and Ian smiled. "We could postpone, though." Charlie worked his hand under Ian's t-shirt then pulled impatiently on Ian's sweatpants. A look at the clock on the wall assured Ian that they would have the house to themselves for at least two more hours, so he shoved a hand down Charlie's pajama trousers. Charlie lifted his hips and Ian's hand gripped his ass. Charlie moaned, throwing his head back, and Ian used the opportunity to nibble at his throat.

Someone cleared his throat and Charlie sat up, hitting his head on the living room table. His knee hit Ian's groin. Ian panted with the pain, trying to curl into himself, but since Charlie was attempting to shove him off his body, he couldn't. When he finally could move, after three hard hits from Charlie's knee into his stomach later, the pain was unbearable. Ian curled up, whimpering quietly. Charlie jumped to his feet and brushed a hand through his hair. "Dad!" he panted. Ian groaned. "You're home," Charlie said. The front door closed and Charlie's next words made Ian freeze in terror. "And you brought Don." Ian straightened up and peeked over the edge of the coffee table, not certain whether he wanted to leave the secure position. Alan was hugging groceries to his chest, while Don's hands were filled with some files. Both seemed to be speechless.

Ian tried to ignore the pain and got up. "Good. Charlie," he said, "we'll continue to work on the -- self-defence. The hand to hand combat. I'm -- not completely happy with it." Don stared at him and Ian couldn't help but check that his hands were too occupied to grab his gun. He grinned. Charlie cleared his throat, nudging Ian's hip. The agent looked down and then quickly pulled up his pants. Then he smiled at Alan. "Your son's making progress. With the self-defence." He headed for the door, staying as far away from Don as possible. "Mr. Eppes. Don." He opened the door.

Alan broke his silence. "Shoes."

"What?" Ian asked in confusion.

"You're not wearing your shoes."

Slowly, all the blood found its way back to Ian's brain and he laughed. "Right," he said.

"Okay, this is stupid," Charlie said suddenly, seemingly able to think straight again as well, "We -- Ian and I …" He stopped and swallowed.

"Are you gay?" The question exploded out of Don.

"No," Charlie answered. "Well, a bit," he corrected.

"A bit?" Don and Ian echoed.

"More than a bit as I seem to recall you begging …," Ian started with a dirty smile, but he stopped when Don glanced at him, murder in his eyes.

Alan shook his head with a disappointed sigh. "Charlie …"

"I know," his youngest interrupted, "I'm sorry, Dad. I don't know -- well, there was -- that student I went out with in Princeton …"

"Yeah, whatever," Alan said, "I know about it, your mom told me. But why didn't you tell me that you had a boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Ian echoed, confused. Charlie and he were anything but boyfriends. They met up when Ian was in town. Ian wouldn't describe that as a relationship.

"You knew?" Don hissed, stunned.

"You're okay with it?" Charlie asked.

"I grew up in the 60's, Charlie. Free love. I gotta say, once, I had …"

"Whoa!" Don interrupted in panic, "I don't want to know, Dad."

"Boyfriend?" Ian asked again, looking at Charlie.

Alan nodded and smiled at him. "Yeah. I'd gotten more bread for tomorrow morning if I'd known that you'd be here." Ian hadn't planned to stay that long. He didn't get the feeling that Don would like that answer, though. He already seemed willing to kill him. "I'll make dinner," Alan announced happily and headed for the kitchen.

Don stared after him, stunned. "Dad," he said.

"Don," Charlie answered, stepping up to his brother. Ian could see how nervous he was. He knew how much his brother's friendship meant to Charlie. "Are you okay?" Charlie asked.

Don stared at him and shook his head. He seemed to be able to fight his surprise down. "How long has this been going on?"

Charlie looked at Ian and the agent felt compelled to answer. "For almost two years, now."

"Two years?" Don repeated. He put the files down. "I didn't see it," he added. Ian shrugged.

Charlie put a hand on Don's arm. "Donnie?" His brother looked at him. "Are we okay?" Charlie asked, obviously insecure.

Don sighed deeply. "Sure, I'm just -- I need a second -- or more." He looked at Ian, a warning in his eyes which the sniper understood. He nodded at Don.

Alan called from the kitchen. "Agent Edgerton, please give me a hand with the salad!" Ian looked helplessly at Charlie and he nodded encouragingly. Alan opened the kitchen door. "You'll stay for dinner, right?"

Ian hesitated for a second, and then he nodded. "Sure."

He wasn't the kind of guy who said no to an invitation.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_Pairing:_ Charlie/Ian Edgerton  
_Rating:_ NC-17  
_Spoiler:_ Sniper Zero, Toxin, Two daughters, Spree, Hot Shot  
_Setting:_ Season one to Season three  
_Warnings:_ Slash, sex, bad words  
_Author's note:_ Written for the _Numb3rs New Year Challenge_. I'm answering the prompts of Truthwritaslies: 1. How they got together and 2. A fight bad enough that they're on the verge of breaking up, but something happens and they get back together (though that's only minor)

_Beta: _cpwatcher, thank you!

_Disclaimer:_ I'm not making money with this fanfic. The TV-show _Numb3rs_ and the characters appearing within it belong to their producers and creators. Any similarities to living or dead persons are purely coincidental and not intended.

**5.**

The shrill, monotonous version of _Wild Boys_ woke Ian from his sleep. He fumbled for his cell in the darkness. "Hello?" he asked sleepily.

"_Hi." _

Ian sighed, turning over onto his back. "Phone sex?" he asked – tired, but not about to say no.

Charlie was silent for a moment. _"Ian, I …" _

He stopped and Ian rubbed sleep out of his eyes. "Charlie? You okay?" he asked, worried.

"_Not really,"_ Charlie answered softly, _"I'm having dreams of Mom. I don't know -- I can't …" _

Ian sat up. "Dreams? Charlie …"

"_It's stupid, right? That it's disturbing me."_

"I wouldn't put it that way. I just think …" Ian stopped. "Why did you call me?"

"_I can't speak with Dad or Don about it. Don doesn't think much of it and I don't want Dad … Ian, it feels so real. What if this is my punishment?"_ Charlie asked, plaintively.

"Punishment?"

"_Because I didn't see her before she died."_

"Charlie, that's nonsense. Dreams are messages from you subconscious. Not punishment. You …" Ian sighed deeply. He wished he'd known more about Charlie's mother. He felt as if he was just humouring him. "Your mind is telling you something. Something that's not about your mother at all, okay?"

Charlie was silent. _"Okay,"_ he said finally, sounding unconvinced. He sighed. _"I shouldn't have called." _

Ian closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead. "That's okay," he said.

"_No. Sorry. Night."_ Charlie hung up. Ian sighed deeply and put the cell phone aside, and then he buried himself in his bed again. When, three hours later, he still hadn't found any sleep, he got up and booked a plane ticket.

***

It was night in L.A. when Ian reached Charlie's house. He knew where the spare key was hidden and stepped into the dark house. He carefully locked the door again, put the key on the small table in front of the front door, and quietly crept up the stairs. Charlie's room was at the end of the hall. When Ian entered, it was silent. Only Charlie's quiet breaths could be heard. He could see the furniture by the light of the streetlamps which fell through the window. However Ian wouldn't have needed the light. He knew the room by heart now. Ian took off his shoes, his jacket and his jeans. In his t-shirt and underwear, he eased under the blankets and pulled Charlie's warm body close. A smile graced his face when Charlie pressed back against him on instinct. "Ian?" he asked softly, tangling his legs up with the older man's.

Ian kissed Charlie's forehead. "I really hope you weren't expecting someone else."

Charlie opened his eyes, looking at him, surprised. His eyes were almost black in the dim light. "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying in Washington."

"I was. I took a plane as soon as I could. Unfortunately, the earliest flight was a few hours ago."

"Why are you here?" Charlie sounded confused.

"You called me."

"I shouldn't have. I had … Sorry. I had no right. We aren't even in a real relationship. It's just …" He sighed, hiding his face in Ian's neck.

The agent sighed deeply. "Charlie, you're the only one I've had sex with for a year now. I'd say we are way more than fuck buddies." He brushed his nose through Charlie's hair and closed his eyes. Charlie was silent and didn't move. Ian hoped that he hadn't said too much. It was right that Charlie had become the most important person to him. He liked spending time with him. The sex was great. However, when Ian visited, they spent time outside of the bed as well - they went to the movies or ate with Alan and Don who were still thinking that they were boyfriends in every sense of the word anyway. And maybe they were. Ian felt like a cheater whenever he thought of having sex with a woman or another man. And it confused him because, until now, he'd felt this way only in his short-lived relationships. But this thing with Charlie was never supposed to become a relationship.

Charlie wasn't the kind of guy Ian dated. He was cute, smaller than him and not as strong as Ian. He was one night stand material. The tall, force of nature men who weren't cute but attractive were relationship material.

"Thanks," Charlie whispered.

Ian worked a hand under Charlie's t-shirt and stroked his back. "You want me to …" Charlie shook his head before Ian could end the question.

"Let's just lay here, okay? I need a friend."

Ian nodded. He could do friend. He wasn't up to date in that part of human life, either, but he'd try. "Tell me about your mom," he asked. Charlie sighed and Ian was just thinking that he would say no, but then he started to talk. They were awake for two more hours before they fell asleep when the first sunrays were already painting the floor yellow.

Ian stayed for three days.

He wasn't the kind of guy who left a friend in need.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_Pairing:_ Charlie/Ian Edgerton  
_Rating:_ NC-17  
_Spoiler:_ Sniper Zero, Toxin, Two daughters, Spree, Hot Shot  
_Setting:_ Season one to Season three  
_Warnings:_ Slash, sex, bad words  
_Author's note:_ Written for the _Numb3rs New Year Challenge_. I'm answering the prompts of Truthwritaslies: 1. How they got together and 2. A fight bad enough that they're on the verge of breaking up, but something happens and they get back together (though that's only minor)

_Beta:_cpwatcher, thank you!

_Disclaimer:_ I'm not making money with this fanfic. The TV-show _Numb3rs_ and the characters appearing within it belong to their producers and creators. Any similarities to living or dead persons are purely coincidental and not intended.

Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. I really appreciate it. This is the last chapter.

**6.**

"Charlie," Ian panted, when he buried himself deep in him.

Charlie moaned, clutching his sheets. Ian kissed him deeply and passionately. Charlie's legs slipped from his shoulders to wind around his chest. "Please, please," he begged, peppering fevered kisses on Ian's face. Ian buried a hand in Charlie's hair, pressing their lips together before he kissed down Charlie's neck and placed a tender bite on his collarbone. He rolled his hips, starting to move within Charlie's body, and Charlie cried out softly. Ian gripped one of Charlie's legs and spread them further apart to be able to penetrate deeper. Sweat dripped into his eyes and he wiped his forehead on Charlie's shoulder, tightening his grip in the dark, damp curls on Charlie's head. The sex was always best when they hadn't seen each other for a long time. Charlie took hold of his cock between their bodies. Ian let Charlie's leg go and followed his hand, tangling their fingers around Charlie's cock. He kissed him again, speeding up his movements, and swallowed Charlie's cry when the younger man came. Charlie's orgasm triggered his own. Ian panted in exhaustion, placing tender kisses on Charlie's lips, his chin and his cheeks. Charlie stroked Ian's back with a hand. "Hmm," he purred when Ian fell onto the bed beside him and disposed of the condom. He let it disappear in the drugstore's plastic bag in which he'd brought the condoms and lube. Charlie turned on his side and stroked Ian's cheek. "I love you," he whispered and Ian felt as if he'd just had the wind knocked out of him.

"What?" he asked.

"I love you," Charlie repeated.

It was the last thing Ian heard before he hastily left the house five minutes later.

***

Ian knew that Don was watching him. Even Don's team noticed the looks which weren't hidden quite as well as Don wanted. Charlie completed his explanation with a long formula drawn on the whiteboard. He turned around to face Don's team and Ian sitting behind him in the conference room.

"I need more data," he said to Don, even as his eyes locked on Ian. When the agent returned the look, Charlie turned away and underlined the result as if he'd forgotten it.

Don nodded. "I just don't know if there's much more for you, buddy."

Charlie shrugged. "I could try to modify the algorithm but the result would be just an educated guess."

"Try it," Don answered, getting up, "Megan, you call whoever you think could know something. David, you and Colby drive over to Jennings' wife again and check if he's there. Maybe she's hiding him."

Megan frowned. "What woman would hide a rapist?" she asked. Don left the question unanswered and exited the conference room. Ian saw Charlie concentrating on running the numbers and also got up to leave the room.

"What, no goodbye?" Charlie suddenly asked and Ian turned back around to face him. Charlie stared at the whiteboard as if he hadn't spoken with Ian at all. The door to the conference room closed behind Colby.

Ian put his hands on his hips. "We should stop this thing between us, Charlie."

Charlie turned around. "This thing," he echoed with a sad nod.

"Charlie, I …" Ian stopped, running a frustrated hand through his short hair. "I don't do things like that, okay? Red roses, Valentine's Day and matching robes."

"Nobody asked you to," Charlie answered.

"We should break up."

Charlie ducked his head, swallowing. Ian saw his hands trembling. "Don't," Charlie asked.

"It's better that way," Ian answered.

Charlie looked up now. His eyes were wet with tears, but they didn't fall. Charlie was apparently too proud to cry - or at least too proud to do it in the FBI's head office. "Please, don't."

"Charlie …" Ian swallowed deeply, not wanting to admit that this step was hard on him, too.

He didn't want to be without Charlie but he couldn't say those three words and that had to mean that they weren't meant for each other. Charlie was gripping his pen like a lifeline. "I love you," he said softly.

Ian raised his hands. "No. Don't. I don't want to know."

The door to the conference room opened. "Jennings was seen. He has a gun and is trying to rob a gas station," Megan said.

"I'm coming," Ian answered. He turned away from Charlie and left him.

***

The bullet which hit Ian was red-hot and sent the pain of the wound in his shoulder directly through his chest. He didn't remember hitting the asphalt of the parking lot in front of the gas station. But he saw Jennings shooting wildly with his weapon, watched one policemen get hit and then Jennings. The next thing he became aware of were hands cupping his face. They held on tight. Another couple of hands pressed down on his shoulder.

"Come on, come on, come on!" someone yelled and Ian recognized Colby's voice. A hand let go of his cheek and brushed through his hair.

"Charlie?" he asked softly.

"Shh!" someone answered, "The ambulance's on its way." It was Megan.

When the darkness overwhelmed him, Ian remembered being with Charlie in his bed a few hours earlier.

"_I love you." _

***

Ian knew what was beeping away beside him. He'd heard it more often than he could count. A deep pain in his shoulder was the next thing of which he was aware. Then the hand which kept his fingers enclosed in a warm palm. Voices, he couldn't understand. He opened his eyes when a door closed. Charlie stared at him - insecure, anxious and tired. "Hey," he said softly, "You've been shot. You were unconscious for twenty-three hours. Well, really only for twenty minutes, but they sedated you and put you on strong medication. I think that counts."

Ian interrupted Charlie's words with a trembling hand which he weakly buried in Charlie's dark curls. And it felt so safe, so comfortable. "Charlie," he whispered.

Charlie smiled shortly, and then he became serious. He got up, letting go of Ian's hand. "You'll be okay," he said. Ian couldn't even describe how much it hurt to see him leave.

***

Ian recovered from his injuries at Charlie's place at Alan's invitation. He didn't see Charlie for the three days which he spent in the hospital. Alan and Don, who seemed to know that something was off between the couple, seemed to think that Ian was too weak to explain, and so didn't ask. Now, Ian was out of the hospital for more than twenty-four hours and since he'd arrived at the house, Charlie had hidden in the garage. Ian was leaning against the door frame and watched him. Charlie was standing in front of his blackboards, writing. Ian knew that he wasn't working on any cases at the moment and therefore assumed that he was doing calculations for the Cognitive Emergence Theory.

"Charlie," he said and the professor stopped.

"I'm working," he answered.

"No," Ian said, "we have to talk."

"It's over," Charlie answered stubbornly.

"I overreacted," Ian started in explanation. Charlie started writing on the board but Ian ignored the defiant action. He knew that Charlie could hear him. "The truth is that I don't want to break up."

Charlie stopped. "You don't?" he asked.

"No." Ian sighed. "You expect too much, Charlie." He stepped behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. Charlie turned around away from him and Ian let him go. "I'm not used to this," Ian said softly, "You can't expect me to say it just because you do."

"That's not it. You don't have to say it. It's a big step." Charlie wrote a couple of numbers and Ian wrapped his arms around his hip, clasping his hands on Charlie's stomach. Charlie didn't fend him off and Ian took this as a sign to tighten his grip.

"Why?", he asked.

"You ran away." Charlie turned around and put his hands on Ian's shoulders. "You know, it's not easy for me, either. I could count the number of my relationships on one hand – I could even count the number of the people I had sex with on one hand and I'd still have fingers to spare." He clenched his hands into tight fists in Ian's sweater. "It was hard to tell you. And you ran away."

"Sorry," Ian answered. Charlie focused on a point above Ian's shoulder and the agent pressed his forehead to Charlie's, forcing him to look at him. "I made a mistake." He kissed Charlie's lips. They stood there for some minutes, not moving. Ian caught Charlie's eyes whenever the younger man looked up at him.

"Charlie," he whispered finally, "Say yes, cutie."

Charlie laughed softly at the nickname and shook his head. "I love you," he answered. Ian grinned and pulled Charlie closer before he pressed him against one of the beams.

Ian wasn't the kind of guy who said the words.

He was the kind of guy who believed that he would some day.

END

JJ 12/09


End file.
